Infinites End
by Blitzkrieger
Summary: This is something of my own creation, nothing but my own original idea- Osmoc, a planet thats been home to humans and natives for centuries, after Humans first came, after leaving there home planet. Finally after so long Earth has at last established contact with Osmoc. Now what will happen with humans who left, and the ones they left behind.
1. Chapter 1 A day in the City

5

Infinites End

Chapter One: A Day in the City

It was dusk, the early morning dew was still resting on the orange red grass outside, the trees were still colorful with there silver bark and red leaves still clinging strong to the summer, the white clouds overhead give large spots of shade that keep moving blocking the view of the sky. The birds were chirping in the trees loudly while the other wild life was already moving among the fields and forested areas. I lean back up against the tree, mom and dad are probably worried sick by now. If not worried then pretty mad at me since I haven't messaged them. I ruffle my tan skinned hand through my messy rusty red hair, the back of my head has a short ponytail holding back some long hair, and most of my hair isn't tied back in the thong. It's just a style I took after. Standing up on my own two feet in my worn out old shoes. I stretch my limbs feeling my joints cracked, my white shirt has the sleeves rolled up past the elbows while my green vest that I used to as a pillow against the tree is covered in bark and dirt. I snap it a bit in the air trying to get some of the stuff off it. After I slip both my arms into it I check the vests pockets to see nothing inside, I squint my gold eyes in annoyance. After that I reach into my black trousers to take out my helper. I feel the smooth rounded puck, the dark metal hidden under the blue and red case I use to protect it. Scratching the back of my neck I feel the dark purplish hybrid marks on my beck and fear what is to come before I call. Clicking on the center button the transparent screen comes on hovering over the device and my palm. I click on the talk icon, and wait for the inevitable.

"Valstrum Robertson Marko, where the craters have you been" the image of my dad on my helper screen surprises me a bit seeing my dad. His red balding thin hair and full-grown beard use to be a bright as mine but now had strands of grey in it; his skin is the same color as mine, minus the spots on the neck.

"I know, I know I'm sorry dad I meant to call you," I said trying to apologize so this doesn't last long.

Seeing my dad was still upset "Your mom and I agreed to let you go to the city today but we didn't agree to let you skip out on your to do list" he yelled at me through the screen.

I sigh through my nose "Like not doing a few chores will really make a difference" my grumbling wasn't missed when my dad replied "What was that?" trying to show him I was sorry I held up my hand "I really am sorry, but can I still go to The Consortium… please?" my begging must have worked because I saw my dad sigh and rub his forehead "Of course you can go".

My joy could barely be contained as I fist pumped with my free hand and repeatedly say 'Yes, yes, yes' in my mind. "Hey, Val" my happiness was cut short because my dad only calls me Val when he's serious.

"Ummm… yeah dad?" I asked it worried.

"If you see any Earthlings, be careful okay".

Holding up thumbs up and a smile "Gotcha".

I hang up and as if on queue, I see a big green thruster truck flying over the orange fields. No doubt the tall dark purple skinned giant in the passenger seat is Rhodrix and driving it behind the wheel in his visor shades and blonde hair was Seamore. They pulled up to me at the edge of the trees "Ready?" Seamore asked me, he was a year older then me in human standards, Rhodrix is the youngest by his giant size made him look older then he was, since his black hair was combed neat. Seamore still had his visor shades over his eyes, and wore a tight green sleeveless turtleneck showing off his big muscular arms after long days of working out underneath the sun and green trousers, making his wavy blonde hair pop. Rhod still wore the same short sleeved, grey shirt he always did with the same shorts he always wore over his dark skin.

"Of course" I say to him as hop into the back of the truck, I give Rhod a high five. Seamore slams on the pedal nearly throwing me from the truck, but I manage to hold on without any problems. "Hey, Seamore you excited" I ask him over the wind that was being blown in my face, as his thruster trucks windshield gave us minimal cover. He looked back at me and shrugged "I guess so, aren't you" he asked me.

Shrugging I reply, "Not really, you're the human".

"Then what are you?" he asked me?

"Half" I replied pointing to the spots on my neck.

Seamore rolled his eyes under his shades and kept driving "It was three hundred years ago when the first humans landed, our ancestors Val", I sit back down in the truck and blow him off "Like I need a history lesson from you" I said as we drove past a herd of wild Sadens, there big three horns and giant single eyes barely even notice us as we make there green fur ruffle. About a week ago a ship from the human home world, Earth arrived over Osmoc, it was a giant ship the likes our planet has never seen, of course it hasn't been allowed into the atmosphere our three asteroid belts make it nearly impossible to land. The news frequencies have been going nuts over it. Now finally the first human delegation is to arrive in the capital of the planets governments called The Consortium. My dad couldn't care less, but my mom insists on me knowing my heritage despite she's a native. It was three hundred years ago when the first humans landed with the pilgrims.

That's why Seamore, Rhodrix, and I are heading to the city, last time I checked we weren't the only ones thousands of people are coming to the city. From all over the planet from as far as the northern continent of Sango, to the southern islands of Colta, even all the way from the lunar colonies too.

After a few more hours of driving and chatting, also a rest stop and a quick snack we finally arrived at the capital. The giant sparking city was huge, giant skyscrapers covered the metropolis and thruster vehicles flew over the city streets on transparent streets over the sidewalks and roads filled with vendors, animal drawn carts and people walking around. The giant city was decorated with giant banners of blue and gray. The banners on the right were the grey ones, the flags of Osmocs co-operating governments; The Consortium. The crest was that of curved streaks all different colors shaped triangular at first one pointing up at twelve o'clock, a second clockwise at four degrees the third at eight, in-between each was another streak and another, and another. All the streaks symbolizing another part of The Consortium, the left side streets had the blue banners. The left side banners had a golden emblem in the shape of a circle with over five rings in it. It also had eight straight lines going to the center and dotting the strange emblem were spots of some kind, I counted at least five big ones and even smaller ones too, around the circle was a were some sort of leaves. We were driving on one of the main roads over the walkways, I was mesmerized by it all seeing the two sets of banners lining the roads and buildings.

"Don't recognize it do you?" Rhod asked me smirking with his teeth, "Am I suppose to?" Seamore pulled off the main road into a large parking hanger he parked the car in the rotating garage and we got out.

Rhod scoffed at me "Man, do you ever pay attention in class?" I shrugged sheepishly.

"That's planet Earths main flag, you know when we had to learn about the pilgrims, when and why they left" Rhod tried to explain to me, I rolled my eyes "Never got past chapter 9 was that before or after the collapse of that thing called NATO" Rhod sighed at my answer as we left the garage. Seamore got out in front of us into the crowded sidewalks. The city was always a busy place but today it was crazy, the sidewalks could barely hold all the pedestrians. I could see a few of the city's watchmen trying to keep an eye on everything. Their bright green uniforms making them easy to see. "It's packed" Rhodrix said as we squeezed into the crowd "If you think that's crazy, I heard practically every governments leader and figureheads hear" I said as I tried to push past a large human man who was talking on his helper loudly. "C'mon you two, let's see if we can find Joen and Dell" he called back running out front.

Rhod and I glanced at one another "I thought those two we're suppose to be back at the Kinetical Academy" Rhodix asked hands in his pocket.

"Seamore!" somebody shouted down the street. We saw a head of full of long black hair bouncing up and down through the crowd. Pushing through the crowd were two girls. "Hey guys" the one in front said, both girls had black hair and caramel colored skin. The lead girl was taller then the second, and had shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes, she had on a long light blue sleeved shirt that had three buttons going down from the collar, and extended down halfway to her forearms. She wore khaki pants down her pants and grey shoes, the girl next to her was shorter about my size, her black hair was cut short like a boys and she wore a sleeveless red sweater over a grey shirt, hands in her pockets, her brown skirt was much darker then her skin, with knee high boots. "Joen" Seamore said as the girl jumped up and wrapped her arms around Seamores neck he picked her up smiling. And spun her around "Val" the second girl said taking out one of her hand from her and waving it once then putting it back.

"Dell" I greeted back "I thought you two were still learning how to move rocks" I asked Dell "Please" Dell chuckled her dark brown eyes looking at me, than to my regret her eyes started to glow purple, she took out her right hand from her pocket and flicked her finger at me. I felt my feet go out under me. My back smashed into the ground knocking the wind out of me. Everyone laughed at me being yet another the victim to Dells kinetic powers. "That's what you get for messing with a Kinetic" Joen laughed smiling at her sister "You wouldn't do that to me would you" Seamore asked? Joen gave a playful pouty face "Never" she said kissing Seamore. Dell started to help me up, she held her hand down and I grasped it half way up she asked "Have you taken the exam yet?" this is the third time she's asked me about the Kinetic exams. "No" I said a third time, as soon as I spoke she let go of my hand letting me drop again. "Your unbelievable, I've seen you lift a tractor four times your size without moving a finger" she snapped at me. I stood up on my own and glared at her. "For the third time I don't like doing things that don't let me use my hands." I replied to her disappointment. Dell gave me her angry look; her face scrunches up and gets all red, one I know that means we're about to have the 'You're so talented at Kinetics that you'd ace the exam' argument again. This so called exam is just lifting objects here and there, and seeing how long you can hold it, I guess the word exam is better than test.

"Anybody hungry?" Joen asked, Seamores arm over her shoulder "Yeah, let's head over to that place we went last harvest" Seamore joined in with her. I sighed through my nose partially glad that they had intervened. I'm still sore from the last argument were she through me against a wall with her psychic powers. We started to make our way down the sidewalk when Dell said "Just think on it okay" she asked me. "You know they said nearly everybody can use kinetics" I grumbled back "But only some are as good as you" thankfully it didn't take long to get to the restaurant district and that's were Dell and I finished our talk. It, the restaurant, was a hole in the wall place that had an inside but also a window that let us order from outside. The window server was the cook also, a pretty fat native with lighter skin then Rhods but wore a white hat with an apron stained with grease, Phil was his name I think. Rhod ordered a burger with earth french fries, and a drink like the rest of us, Seamore bought Joens meal and his meal because she batted her eyes at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dell offered to buy my burger and I was happy to oblige her. We than sat near a large fountain close to the food court. The fountain was pretty packed with people around it, actually a few kids were playing in it to; splashing the water at one another in swim suits laughing and yelling. Taking a bite of my burger I moaned in pleasure at the warm meat, sauces, and other toppings. "Oh, I hope those guys from earth brought more burgers with them" I said with a mouth full of burger. Dell slurped out the straw in her drink "-Well, in my opinion the greatest contribution Earth ever gave Osmoc were those meat strips".

I looked at her and asked with a mouth full of meat "You mean bacon?"

"Agreed" Rhod said to both of us.

"So what time do you guys want to head over to The Consortium?" I asked everybody.

Joen was the first one to speak leaning on Seamores shoulder "Well there suppose to get here after half an hour so we could do something" she offered the idea "I know a pretty cool place over on Malor Row that serves some of that pretty good earth ice cream" Seamore offered, Joen "I'm in, what about you guys" she asked us Rhod didn't say anything "No, I was thinking of heading over to that music store, you remember the one" Dell said to her, Dell looked at me after her sister and asked "You in?" I shook my head "No thanks, I was going to walk around for a bit, message me where you guys want to meet" I got up and headed off before they could object. I could overhear Dell invinting Rhod next, but I couldn't hear if he had agreed.

Leaving my friends I was now left alone with my thoughts. I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen today. Would the humans be different from us, they'd probably dress different also speak a different language? I pass by a construction sight. The basic skeleton of the soon to be sky scrapper was clearly there. They metal beams and pillars looked as if they reached for the very sun itself. I gaze into the sight to see the construction workers bustling around. Some wore hard helmets with machinery on their backs, others were operating or directing construction drones lifting heavier things. I could also spot at least a couple fuse suits. Their dark metal armor had orange stripes painted on its shoulders arms and legs, so it was easily seen. The cross shaped visor in the helmet glowed a light orange too meaning the worker could still see through it; with the kinetics inside the suits lifting the heaviest of things over their heads. Their suits doing most of the work since a fuse suit would enhance a persons strength and kinetic abilities depending on the preference. After leaving the construction area I head around the corner of the sidewalk I'm on, there really wasn't much to do that I could think of. I'm starting to regret not taking my friends offer on going with them. My eyes look around at all the people around me trying to see if their was anybody I would know, but for the most part not a single soul in sight that I had any connection to. The search was interrupted by a pair of strikers flew overhead, there sleek metal design made it easy for them to cut through the air. A few people looked up to see the air crafts fly above leaving streams of smoke in the air behind them, my only guess is that they were here for decoration. Resuming my walking and continue for my search to entertain myself, I thought about going to a movie but that'd take to long, maybe go back and try to find the other I don't know where to go exactly. While I try to think of what to do next I also have to push through the crowded sidewalk. After bumping into at least ten people nearly all at the same time, I practically jumped into the first alley I saw.

Figured I'd take a shortcut, walking briskly into the alley, that turned to the left at the end of it; back out to the streets, there was a second opening leading to a dead end. I look at some of the graffiti on the walls. Most of its just names and saying's, others are some cool looking images. But one of the markings caught my eye. It was a white flower with diamond shaped pedals and a black octagon in the center. I look behind me seeing what I had walked into; there were at least three natives behind me. They had followed me into the alley no doubt. They were all fully grown their long skinny bodies at least eight feet tall. I turn back to the corner to see two more walking around from it. "Guess what we found" one of them said, I assumed he was the leader, he had light purple skin, he wore a grey coat over a black shirt and trousers that barely went down to his feet. "I-I don't want any trouble" I said seeing they were all native supremacists. "If we didn't have enough of you landers, here, now the rest of you are coming here" the racial slur; lander barely bothered me, since it was an old one that barely anyone said. I was silent, I had read all about the supremacists about both, human and native. But I had never really been around it, I always said I would handle it but this is nothing like in my mind. "Hey, this lander isn't just a lander" one of the three behind me said walking up to my back. He must have noticed the spot s on my neck "He's damn half-breed."

"Well, lets show this lander what we do to half-breed abominations like him" the main was growled as they started to surround me, what do I do, what do I do?


	2. Chapter 2 Earth Arrives

Chapter Two: Earth Arrives

Damn, before I could say anything else I tried to run past the two in front of me, as I dashed past them a small glimmer of hope of escape seemed there. Then I felt a hand on the back of my vest. The supremacists dragged me to the ground "NO-" I screamed as they dragged me into the side alley. I kicked and screamed against my attackers, I felt a large leathery hand clap over my mouth muffling my screams. Right when they drag me into the alley I bite down hard on the hand and heard a scream. The supremacist let go only for me to receive a kick to the face by the bottom of his shoe. "Damn lander half-breed bit me." the one who had tried to stop my screaming said holding his hand. Amongst the confusion I was able to get one arm free and before I knew what had happened my hand lit up bright orange and I sent at least two of my attackers back ten feet in the air off the ground. "HE'S A PYSCHO" one of them yelled backing up as he yelled the slang used for people who could use kinetics. The others let me go and I was able to stand up, backing up and still afraid I looked at my only exit was through them "I'm sorry it was an accident" I apologized knowing if I had done that in public what would happen.

Their leader smirked seeing he now had an alibi, "Using Kinetics to assault somebody is a serious crime half-breed." He barked to me walking up seeing the fear in my eyes. "Guess that means we're going to have to use some civilian justice" the others soon started to see I had just broken the law. Even in self-defense using kinetics to harm somebody means I could still go to jail.

"HEEEEEEEEY- SOMEBODY HELP" I shouted hoping somebody from outside the alley would help. They all advanced I tried to back away more but I felt my back hit the walls of the alley. The lead one reached toward me and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and vest. I grab his and trying to rip it off but is grasp was too tight, he through me to the ground hard, a barrage of boots and shoes started to smash into me. I curled up into a ball trying to protect myself from the beating. I could felt a hard kick right in the back of my head making everything dizzy. I had to get up, had to run, couldn't think straight. The kicks started to lessen, to four, to three, then none. I looked up bleeding from my split lip, and forehead to see if they had left or city watch had come. Trying to see was difficult, I could barely see straight and what I saw shocked me, my rescuer was a girl! A human girl, she had blonde hair tied up in the back in a braided ponytail, and blue ice so cold they were like ice. She wore all white and blue, her attire she wore a buttoned up long sleeved shirt with a blue tint around the turtleneck collar, and sleeves, it had blue stripes running up the arms, with her hands covered by dark blue gloves. Her pants were the same way tucked into strapped black boots. Over her shoulders was a dark black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up. Not just her look was strange she was fighting every single one of the supremacists at once without even breaking a sweat. I saw the native leader being elbowed in the face some of his teeth get knocked out. Another was already on the ground, another recovering from a blow to the groin. The three still standing watched has their leader fell to the ground coughing up blood from the loss of his teeth. The Girl spun around and kicked another in the stomach, the last one rushed her. Only to ram right into her fist and to the ground, I tried to get up by pushing on the gravel with my left hand, my right was currently holding my stomach. "You okay" somebody asked, I looked up to see my rescuers hand extended down toward me. I was hesitant to grab it but I did so anyway., her grip nearly broke my hand She tugged me to my feet forcefully, she was a lot stronger then she looked. No doubt she had to be after besting five full-grown natives. "Th-thank you" I said standing "Don't mention it" she said back to me, she started to look over my face "Doesn't look to bad" she added, I wiped of the blood not wanting to look like a sissy in front of a girl who could thrash people. "I'm fine" I replied to her checking my wounds "Who are they?" she asked motioning to the natives who were now on the ground all moaning.

"Where they mugging you?" she asked me another question.

"Um… I guess you could call it that" I said, they probably would have stolen all my stuff after whatever it was they were planning to do.

Her brow arched at me "Are they native supremacists".

I nodded "Yeah pretty much" I chuckled a bit in it being totally obvious "Thanks again" I said smiling at her, I see her eyes move slightly looking behind me or around me.

That's when the girl asked "You're a hybrid?" she asked I nodded "Yep" I said stuffing my hands in my green vest's pockets.

She didn't say anything else all she did was turn around and head out the alley I had came, I started to follow her and asked "Hey, where you going" I asked her she looked back to see me following "Away from here" she said back. "Well, is their any way I can thank you?" I asked her not wanting to ungrateful to her, she had practically saved my life. "Don't worry about it?" she said back walking onto the sidewalk back into the ocean of people. I jumped in to after her trying to keep up, "Oh c'mon, I owe you one" I tried to protest her answer. She pushed through the crowded sidewalk with ease, barely touching anyone. Like a fish swimming up stream, I on the other hand kept bumping into people as if I were a big canoe, some people saw the blood on my forehead and got out of the way. "I don't want anything, I was just trying to help" I heard her call to me.

I saw her stop at a cross walk waiting for the walk sign to flash, and finally managed to catch up to her "But I want to give you something" I tried to say a little out of breath, she Rolled her eyes at me "And besides, what if those guys come back for me" I added motioning behind us.

She skimmed me up and down "If I say yes will you stop following me?" she asked me, I shrugged "Sure".

I saw her cheeks arch and a smile appear on her face, she cupped my face and I felt my face get warm. Her soft touch turned into a tightened grip and she squeezed my cheeks "Stop following me!" she yelled at me enough for people around, to look at the two of us. She let go, of me kind of forcefully at that feeling my cheeks and how much she had squeezed them I asked "Why are you so against me paying you back" I asked her.

Her cold blue eyes glare at me "Is it a custom?" she asked me, and what does she mean by custom? "I just like paying people back for stuff" I shrugged not really sure what she was asking. The crosswalk signal changed from a no walk sign, to a walk sign. "Giving me privacy would be a good one", she said as she started to walk, I followed her across the street with people walking all around us. "I guess, but you saved my life practically" I might have been over exaggerating about it but back there I felt I was about to die. We reached the other side of the street where she still tried to walk faster then me, but I was able to keep up.

"Are you always this persistent with girls" she asked me, I can tell I'm blushing because of how she smirked at me. "No, but I am when I want to pay something back" I countered trying to regain my composure. She stopped then, and I nearly bumped into her if I hadn't stopped myself. She turned to face me and looked me dead in the eye "How about I give you something" she asked I raised a brow at her a tad worried "Are you going to yell at me?" I asked jokingly.

She shook her head "No, just ask?"

Now I was really unsure "Your serious, your going to give me anything I want to leave you alone?" she gave a smiling nod "That's right".

Squinting at her I skim her up and down, usually girls don't say they'll give you anything you want.

Was it a trap? No it couldn't be, but what should I ask for, her message code, a kiss… something else?

"Well?" she asked me, I guess I was taking to long because I just blurted out "Your name!" I think I nearly shouted it because some people gave me strange glances.

"My… name?" she asked me if I was sure, I nodded at her not saying anything a little embarrassed not wanting to say anything stupid.

She sighed and said "Okay" she said first, "My names Centauri." Centauri, I take a moment to commit the name to memory "Like the star" I asked her "Goodbye" she said halfway through my second question, I was about to follow her more when she said "Now I gave you my name, now leave me alone" her tone was so commanding that I didn't even budge.

"VAL" somebody shouted at me, I turn around to see my friends waving me over from the other side of the street perpendicular to the one I had just crossed. I looked at the street seeing no thruster cars were in the street. I jaywalked across the street toward them "Hey guys what's up?" I asked them, it as Seamore who answered.

He still had some ice cream on the edges of his mouth "We're going to head over to the Consortiums building a little early to get a good spot".

I clapped my hands nodded "Yeah let's do it", we started walking when Seamore asked me "So, what did you do when you left?" he asked me. I was about to tell them about the supremacists, but stopped the last thing I need is them telling their parents about what happened and then their parents would tell mine. "I… met a girl." Rhodrix and Seamore looked at me "Really?" Seamore asked, me "What's" her name Rhod asked me, I glance over at Dell who wasn't even looking at me "Centauri"

After about an hour of walking, the six of us arrived at The Consortiums building, the giant building towered over the entire city. It's a giant dark metal architecture the tower leaned backward somewhat with the buildings top sitting on the top of the tower like a birds head. Spiraling around the building leading to the top of the building was a thruster train. It was magnetically held on the long tracks that winded around the building all the way from the bottom to the top. The buildings base was diamond shaped almost twice the size of a really large human baseball field, and around it was a giant courtyard that was meant to fit thousands of people. By the looks if it could use a bit more feet. The whole courtyard was filled with people, Natives and Humans were everywhere, some were holding signs written in earth texts, I could see a few that could read it said 'Welcome' in the earth language known as English, my grandparents would make me learn it every time I visited them. I could even see a few Supremacists both Native and Human trying to protest, with the Natives signs and banners saying 'Go home' or 'We don't want you here' and the humans signs read in human languages like English saying 'Earths is Here' even one in the earth text called French that I couldn't translate. The cities Watch force was shuffling them away, making sure they wouldn't disrupt anything I guess.

"Come on Val, your falling behind" Dell said to me as I was about to loose the others from my lollygagging. I caught up to them trying not to bump into anyone but it couldn't be helped with a few, so I had to push through apologizing each time I touched some one. Seamore was able to push through to the front of the crowd, with all of us trailing behind like a chain being dragged by somebody. We all crammed together on a railed off area in the courtyard, it was an opening in the giant crowd shaped like a long square with wide space, the cities watch were surrounding the area two on the other side of the railing. We could see the entrance of the Consortiums building because there was a long pathway that lead into it. It was lined not with the city watch. But instead the Consortiums peace troops, they wore white and orange armor, with helmets that had visor guards down hiding their faces, they lined the pathway with riffles at their left sides standing guard, I could see some spaces in the armor seeing the black suits they wore underneath that the armor clung on too.

"So what time are they suppose to get here" I asked scrunched right up in-between Dell and Rhodrix, "I think pretty soon?" Rhod replied, Dell nudged me "Think anything interesting will happen?" she asked me, I looked at her confused "Like what?" I asked back.

She shrugged rolling her eyes thinking "Bombing, assassination, there all horribly mutated" she listed off holding her hand off and counting off her fingers.

"Probably not now since you said all those things" I said to her, "Probably right, every time I think of something happening, it doesn't" Dell said sarcastically "That doesn't make much sense" I said back to her.

"Does to me" is what I think she said to me, because I could barely here over the rising roar of the crowd. All eyes went up to the sky, as a five streaks of smoking rockets shot up into the sky, they exploded spreading out with loud popping sounds, fireworks! More and more Fireworks started to shoot up into the sky, red, yellow, green, purple every color and combination imaginable were firing off into the sky. Even though it would be a better show for the show to happen at night, I thought it was cool.

We saw a squadron of air ships fly overhead, signaling that something was about to start. The let out streaks colors, filling sky with bright smoke before flying of in all directions. I started to cheer to as the crowd was starting to raise their voices and waving flags. I started to join into giving off a couple of shouts here and there, I could hear Dells joyous shouts next to mine as he waited, suddenly than all the people were shouting and pointing southwards, I turned my head to see what they were all pointing at. Off in the distance through the skyscrapers we could see some shapes heading toward us, they looked like large metal object. It was flying over the city covering it in a giant shadow, it was an air craft of some kind, made of dark metal with a large gold painted symbol on the side, it was a circle with leaves around it in a wreath, within the circle were—of course, geez Rhodrix was right I do need to pay more attention in class it was the planet Earths symbol. Was this really the ship that had arrived not that long ago, I mean it was big but it wasn't that big. It had more of a rectangular arrowhead shape to it. While the crowds all kept cheering I saw the ships lower belly start to light up when small hatches started to open and things started to fall out and, wait were those… bombs?

Without warning the whole city shook like it was being hit by a massive earthquake, the cheers of joy had turned into screams of terror, while the city shook I could see one of the large skyscrapers in the distance rip itself apart as it collapsed like a tower of bricks, more buildings began to fall left and right of us with fires and explosions roaring out of them. Somehow while everyone in the crowd started shouting and running in every direction I felt somebody grab hold of my arm, it was Dell. I turned to her and felt her start yanking me along wit her I barely managed to follow as other people kept running into me, "We have to get out of here" she shouted at me, explosions ripping through the air nearly defining her.

She managed to pull me in the direction of Seamore, Joen, and Rhodrix, Seamore was in front of them trying to push his way toward us. When we finally met another explosion went of this time a lot closer to us. It felt like getting it by a huge gust of wind times a thousand, my legs gave out and I felt myself on my back the wind running out of my lungs faster than a pet after a toy. I couldn't even think straight my mind went numb, my senses blind.

I could barely see everything was blurry and in it showered small rocks, I could see people scattering around me, my friends trying to stand. Seamore was on his feet, helping Rhodrix up even though the human boy could barely stand and help the younger native. I could see Dell shaking me looking right into my eyes but I couldn't hear her, her lips moved but nothing came out. Till finally the muffled noises started to make sense, and what was worse was what I heard. It was Joen, she was letting out a blood-chilling scream as I felt hot warm liquid over my face I lifted my hand to try and rub it off and I saw what it was, blood. I began to panic and started to join in her in the scream, I was hurt, bleeding I was- "VAL" Dell screamed at me shaking my shoulders, "You have to get up, come on" she said before I could respond she had pulled me to my feet underneath my arm. When I was standing Sea more had Joen in his arms, and started shouting at us to move. At least I think that's what he was shouting I couldn't really think straight, Dell was making me walk with her while my eyes were focused on everything else. I looked up above to see the massive earth ship and saw smaller ones dropping out of it. Strikers flew across the sky some covered in flames falling like flies. These earth ships darting out left and right were a blur of motion shooting down anything in the air besides there own. Earth had arrived and they were attacking us, no… they were invading.


End file.
